Brennan's surprise for Booth
by Pumpkin Seed
Summary: Brennan is acting a little weird, Booth starts to get a little worried. But Brennan has a surprise for him! BB most of the
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **- Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Fox network etcetc.

**Rating**- M

**Summary-** Brennan starts to act a little funny, Booth gets worried. Bones has a little secret that she needs to tell him, BB most of the way! And a surprise in store, woo.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Brennan was sat in her office eating of tub of double chocolate fudge ice cream and reading Booth's last case to make sure he hadnt missed anything out.

As she licked the spoon clean she noticed Booth at her door, looking at her and smiling slightly.

He walked in a sat across from her.

"You didnt save me any?" he asked.

Brennan smiled and scooped up the last remaining dollop of ice cream. She held the spoon and directed it towards Booth, he looked at her but excepted the delicious double chocolate fudge ice cream, closing his eyes as he tatsed the rich flavours and moaning as it tasted so good.

"I saved you a little peice." she said when he had finished.

"God Bones, you've been eating like a horse for like a week." he joked.

Brennan blushed slightly and handed him his case, he sighed and took it off her.

"All up to date?" he asked.

She nodded and then pouted slightly, she was so hungry.

Booth noticed her scanning the room, he frowned.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Im so hungry." she replied.

Booth opened his mouth but said nothing.

He had noticed when they were at home together that she would be eating something, wheter it be a popiscle or a slice of bread she always seemed to be munching on something.

"You feeling ok?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, she was hungry not sick.

"Could you run down to Wong Foo's and get me some food...please?"

Booth raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

He kissed her forehead softly and left her office.

She was happy they were together, as a couple and not one of them was sleeping on the couch.

Angela walked into the office a few minutes later eating her lunch and Brennan eyed the really yummy looking sandwich.

"Can i have some of that?" Brennan asked.

Angela stared at her for a few moments and finally handed her the other half of her sandwich. She knew Brennan had been acting a bit strange and this just proved her point that Tempe might be going crazy.

Brennan bit into the sandwich and moaned in ecstacy, it was good.

Angela laughed, she had never seen her so enthusiastic about food before.

"Where's Booth gone?"

"To get chinese food." Brennan replied after finishing the mouthful of chewed lettuce and whatever else Angela liked in her sandwich.

"Have you been for a medical recently?" Angela asked.

Brennan wiped her mouth and leant back in her chair.

"No...why?"

"Maybe you should sweetie."

Brennan sighed and grabbed her lab jacket, she had some bones to examine before Booth got back with food.

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

"God im starved, where's Booth?" Brennan moaned as she worked the kinks out of the muscles in her neck.

"Didnt you have your lunch like an hour ago?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan looked at him and narrowed her eyes, he shrugged and went back to the bugs under his microscope.

Tempe glanced at her watched and sighed, he had been gone almost 40 minutes already.

She sat on a stool and rested her head in her hands. She sniffed a few times and then started to cry, Zack and Hodgins looked at each other like they were seeing a miracle happen.

Hodgins placed a hand on her back and rubbed up and down gently to try and soothe her.

"Get Angela." he whipsered to Zack who was gone before you could say anthropologist.

Brennan cried and whimpered into her hands, she didnt care if people were staring.

"Sweetie...whats happened?" Angela asked as she hurried over to her friend in need.

"Im hungry." she sobbed.

Angela looked over at Hodgins who shrugged.

"Booth should be here soon, there's no need to cry hun."

Brennan sniffed and tried to stop crying but she couldnt, she was so emotional lately...and hungry.

"Bones, i got your..." Booth said as he saw Angela with Brennan who was leaning over and hiding her face. "What the Hell has happened?" he demanded.

Brennan looked up and smiled when she saw Booth had bought lots of chinese food.

"She's hungry." Zack informed him.

Booth frowned and looked at her, he had never known her to cry. Especially over the fact that she was hungry.

"Well i got some food." he told her.

She stood up and followed him towards her office, sulking like a spoilt little girl.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Booth closed her office door and took her by the shoulders, he looked deep into her blue eyes and frowned. He stayed that way for at least two minutes and then let her go.

"And the reason for that was...?" she asked.

"I think you've gone insane." he replied and smiled. "But i still love ya."

Brennan opened the cartons of food and unwrapped the chopsticks.

"I bought some for the squints aswell...but seeing as you've never eaten before you can have it all."

Brennan smiled sarcastically and ate some noodles.

"Mmmmm...this is good."She told him.

Booth smiled and watched her closely, he was really worried about her.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked.

She stopped eating for a few seconds and then nodded, she felt great; never better.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

A/N- mmmmmm, you wanna know what her little secret is? Do you, really? ha-ha! Well im not telling, yet.

Please review, the more reviews the quicker i update (oohh bribe!).

I hate surprises, hopefully Booth doesnt! Dont guess what it is though, i have a warped imagination.

REVIEW! yay.

x.


	2. A shock for Angela

Angela watched as Brennan entered the Jeffersonian wearing a long multicolored shirt, sandals and a white vest top. She looked as though she was going away on vacation instead of coming to work.

"Morning sweetie." Angela said and smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Angela nodded and looked over at Jack and Zack who were watching her.

She let out a heavy sigh and Brennan eyed her suspiciously.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Nothing...we're just really worried about you Tempe. You've been acting a little strange for a few weeks now. Even Booth has noticed it."

Brennan narrowed her eyes and then shrugged.

"Im fine, honestly."

"Go see a doctor." Angela said softly. "Just to check."

Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I already have it under control, i have an appointment this afternoon."

Angela smiled and hugged Tempe.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

Booth yawned and stretched his legs, he hated waiting for people and Brennan always took ages. He had offered to drive her to the doctors, of course she had protested but he had won and was now roasting to death in his SUV.

He glaned at his watch, she had already been 30 minutes.

Finally she climbed into the car, she looked a little pale and shocked.

"Is everything ok?" Booth asked, touching her leg.

She looked at his hand than looked at him and nodded.

Booth frowned and started the car, he wished she would just tell him stuff every now and again.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Angela was watching Brennan from above while Brennan was staring into space and frowning deeply, she knew her friend had something on her mind and Angela was going to make it her mission to find out what it is.

She tapped Brennan on the shoulder and Brennan looked at her and smiled.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked.

Brennan just shrugged and smiled.

Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her into her office, she sat her down and stared into her eyes.

"Tell me...your dying arent you?" Angela asked, close to tears.

Brennan laughed and took Angela's hands in hers.

"No Ange im not dying."

Angela sighed with relief and leant back in her chair.

"Please sweetie, tell me whats wrong." she pleaded.

Brennan smiled, she knew she would have to tell someone soon and now seemed a good time.

"Im pregnant." Brennan said softly.

Angela laughed and then almost fell off her chair in shock.

"Im sorry, what, huh, excuse me?" she asked, thinking she had wrongly heard.

"Im going to have a baby...actually im going to have twins."

Angela opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Oh my God; she thought.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

A/N- For once Angela is speechless, lol. You all guessed what i said not to guess although it was seriously obvious! I wonder how Booth is going to react...that could go two ways! lol.

Thanks for reviewing but you gotta keep 'em coming so you get more chapters, haahaa!


	3. Thoughts

"Twins." Angela repeated. "wow...your pregnant."

Brennan smiled, she knew Angela would be shocked but not this bad.

"Yeah...I think i said that already." Brennan said and smiled.

Angela let out the breath she had been holding in, she didnt know what to say.

"Does Booth know?"

Brennan shook her head and sighed.

"It is Booth's...right?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and Angela.

"Of course!"

Angela smiled and hugged her friend.

"Your gonna have a baby." she told Brennan who nodded.

"Right now though...i need food."

Angela smiled, this was the best news she had heard in ages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Brennan sat at home on her sofa, she was pretending that she was reading the last chapter of her novel. But really was she miles away in thought about her babies.

She was so desperate to tell Booth but she was having bad thoughts about what he might think.

Parker was his son and he adored him so much. She didnt want to ruin their relationship by having Booth's kids. She loved Booth and Parker but she wondered whether more children would ruin that.

_What if Booth doesnt want more children?_

_What if he thinks I only got pregnant so he wouldnt leave me?_

Brennan was brought out of her thoughts by Booth staring at her, she looked at him and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Its amazing how you can read and your eyes dont move at all."

Temperance rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I was just thinking."

Booth sat next to her and hugged her.

"What about?"

She looked at Booth and he saw her eyes fill up, she was going to cry.

"Hey...its ok." he soothed.

He rubbed her back gently as he leaned against him and cried.

Damn hormones; she thought.

"Is it about what the doctor told you?"

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"No." she mumbled.

"So...tell me."

Brennan let out a sigh and put her laptop on the table. It was now or never, she told herself.

She opened her mouth to tell him when his cell phone chirped in his pocket. He grunted and then apoligised, he took it out and answered.

Brennan leant back on closed her eyes.

Booth hung up and looked over at Temperance, he wanted to know what was up with her but he would have to find out later.

"I have to go." he said softly.

She nodded and he put on his coat.

"Im not sure when i'll be back." he kissed the top of her head and then left.

Brennan looked over at the phone, she thought about calling him and telling him that they were gonna have twins but she decided against it.

There was only one person she could call in a situation like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Please review and you shall have more chapters! woo.


	4. What If

Angela mumbled something into the phone as she grabbed the reciever, she had been dreaming and couldnt yet form a single word.

"Angela?"

Angela let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes, it was Temperance.

"Whats up sweetie?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to someone."

Angela smiled.

"Well im here." she sat up in bed, yawned and flicked on the lamp.

"Did i wake you?" Brennan asked.

"Yes...but im awake now anyway. Whats up?"

"I tried talking to Booth but he had to go."

"Listen sweetie, make him listen and dont let him go. He's gonna be fine over this, i promise you."

Brennan wasnt too sure though.

"Ok...I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Angela nodded and hung up the phone, she laid back and went straight back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth came home late that evening and Brennan was still awake, she had forced herself to stay awake so that she could talk to him.

"Hey." he said softly as he noticed her looking at him.

She smiled and watched as he removed some of his clothes.

"Seeley...I have something very important to tell you."

He raised his eyebrows and walked over to her, she took his hand and gently pulled him onto the bed with her.

"Im listening." he whispered.

Brennan licked her lips and exhaled deeply. She looked into Booth's brown eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"Im not really sure how to say this so im just going to say it ok?"

Booth frowned then nodded.

"Im...Umm..." she licked her lips again and sighed. "Im...pregnant." she whispered hopefully thinking that Booth wouldnt hear her. She looked up at him and saw the shock on his face, he was speechless.

He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out.

Booth stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Booth grabbed his shoes and his jacket.

"I need some air." he mumbled.

Brennan watched him leave and sighed, she knew Booth would take it badly but she didnt know how bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Angela bought Brennan a coffee and a chocolate donut, Brennan smiled and hugged her friend.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It didnt." Tempe replied.

Angela frowned, she thought Booth would of been over the moon.

"Why...how?"

Brennan sighed and sat at her desk.

"He walked away...just left."

"Sweetie, he's going to need time to think some things through. He's probably wondering why and how himself but when he realises it takes two to tango he will understand."

Brennan frowned, she didnt know what that meant but she didnt really care right now. She wasnt thinking straight and she wanted Booth to come home.

"What if he doesnt come back?" Brennan asked, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

Angela felt her heart strings strain, she went over to Brennan and held her tightly.

"Tempe, he will come back."

Brennan nodded and wiped away her tears, she didnt want people to know why she was crying.

But Brennan kept saying it over and over again, she couldnt bare to lose him.

_What If he doesnt come back?_

There always the what if's that had no answers until they actually happened. All she could do now was sit and wait...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Dinner

A/N - So sorry about the long awaited update, every time i try and write this chapter my mind has frazzled and gone blank! Hopefully im ok now, lol. Dont forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance Brennan stared out of the window in her office, she watched as the wind rustled the leaves high up in the trees and she sighed. She was thinking about Seeley Booth and the look of shock that had registered on his face when she told him that she was pregnant.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and bit her bottom lip. She told herself not to cry, she couldnt just break down because Booth walked out when she had told him the news. She hadnt expected him to jump for joy but she hadnt expected him to walk away either.

Brennan closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the familiar feel of Booth wrapping his arms around her, she scolded herself for having such a wild imagination at a time like this. She felt his warm lips kiss her neck and she sighed.

"I guess you missed me then?"

Brennan's eyes flew open and she looked at Booth, he was standing behind her, a cute little smile playing on his lips.

She sunk back into him and he held her tightly.

"Where did you go?"she whispered.

Booth kissed her neck a few times again and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I went to see Parker." he replied in a whisper. "I wanted to talk to him about a few things. I told him that he might have a little brother or sister soon and asked what he thought about it."

Brennan waited for a few seconds.

"And?" she asked.

Booth sighed and squeezed her gently.

"He was cool with it."

Brennan nodded.

"No matter what happens between us Booth, Parker is apart of our lives and always will be."

Booth smiled, he hadnt heard Brennan praise his son before but it made him feel warm and happy inside.

"I spoke to his mom aswell."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, this time she would wait for him to answer.

She heard him clear his throat.

"I told her that we were having a baby." he said softly in her ear. "And that Parker would still be very much in our lives, i told her there was no way i would forget Parker."

Brennan nodded, she knew what Parker meant to Booth.

"She was okay with everything, didnt grow horns or breath fire."

They both smiled.

"So...im taking you out tonight to celebrate."

Brennan turned to look at him, he smiled at her and kissed her lips softly before she could say anything.

"Not a chinese restaurant." she whispered into his ear.

He laughed and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked Brennan up and down as she walked down the stairs towards him. He watched her blush and he smiled even more.

"You look great." he told her.

"I gathered that by the way your jaw was almost hitting the floor."

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

She was wearing a nice black dress with thin straps and a slightly revealing front. She had pinned her hair up and applied a little make up, he could smell strawberries on her and he smiled some more. He would never forget that smell.

She looked at him in his suit and nodded with approval.

"You look good to."

Booth rolled his eyes, he wore a suit almost everyday of the week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan and Booth had been sat in the very fancy restaurant for almost two hours and they werent even halfway through the main course. Booth had been preoccupied talking about babies while Brennan listened and sipped her water.

Booth was telling her a story about Parker and she was interested, her mind just kept wondering outside and the cars driving past. She noticed one car inparticular with its tainted windows, she wasnt completely sure it was the same car every time but it kept driving past.

Booth watched her eyes narrow and wrinkles appear on her forehead, he knew she was deep in thinking mode and probably processing some information on a case.

"You ok?" he asked touching her hand slightly.

Her gaze started to focus and she smiled.

"Yea, i was just thinking."

Booth raised his eyebrows and sipped on his beer.

"What about?"

Brennan glanced out of the window and frowned, Booth followed her gaze, he didnt see anything suspicious going on.

She shook her head and looked back at him.

"Im just having a weird feeling."

"About the baby?" he asked.

Brennan opened her mouth to reply when she remebered that she hadnt told him they were having twins.

All of a sudden she heard glass shattering and people screaming, she heard bullets roaring yet she couldnt move. She felt glued to the spot.

She heard Booth shout her name but she couldnt do anything about it, she felt glass prickle her skin but she still couldnt move.

Booth grabbed her from her chair and almost flung her to the floor, she grabbed at his jacket as he lay shielding her from the gunfire and flying glass. She could still hear people screaming in pain and shock.

Brennan looked around but her vision went blurry and then everything went black...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A-N Like i said i am sorry about the long awaited update. Thanks for your patience though, i hope you enjoy this installment and dont forget to review!


	6. Babies ?

Brennan heard Booth's voice but it wasnt soothing, he sounded scared and alarmed. She frowned and then opened her eyes slowly, Booth looked down at her and smiled.

He noticed that some of her hair had fallen out of its clasp and that she looked amazingly beautiful.

"You ok?" he asked.

Brennan nodded.

She couldnt hear any more gunfire or screaming, all she heard was sobbing and whimpers. She lifted her head slightly and looked around, the restaurant was a mess. Glass from the windows was everywhere, tables turned upside down or sideways.

People lying on the floor, either dead or too scared to move.

"What happened?" she asked Booth.

He shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"I think you passed out...Is everyone ok?" he asked, placing his hand soflty on her abdomen. She gave him a little smile and he knew everything was fine.

Booth slowly sat up and glanced around. He doubted that the shooters would come back but you could never know.

"Stay there." he told Brennan.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand to her forehead, when she moved it away she saw blood on her palm. She touched her head soflty and winced at the pain, she knew it wasnt a bullet that had hit her but a piece of flying glass.

Brennan got to her knees and crawled around, she seemed oblivious to the glass digging into her knees and legs. She reached the first person she came across and checked for a pulse. The waiter stirred and looked at her.

"Everythings ok, help is on the way." She told him.

He nodded and looked around. Brennan quickly checked him over but she didnt see any gun shot wounds.

She crawled along to the next person, a young woman who was sobbing.

"Are you hurt?" Brennan asked.

The woman didnt seem to know so Brennan took it upon herself to check. There was a gunshot wound to her shoulder and Brennan let out a sigh, she realised that they could all be dead right now.

"Bones, i told you to stay down!" She heard Booth say harshly.

She looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"People need help." she told him.

"And its coming, shouldnt be long." he replied.

Brennan nodded and let out a heavy sigh, she was feeling a little queasy.

Booth watched her closely and reached out for her. She grabbed at his arm and held on to him.

He rubbed her back up and down and was praying that she didnt throw up, he could deal with blood and guts just not sick.

He heard her take some deep breaths and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Its ok Brennan, cops and paramedics are here."

He felt her nod and wrap her arms around him. He held her tightly and whispered soothing things in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan was sat in a chair while a female paramedic examined her cuts. She was watching Booth talking to some other FBI agents but she couldnt hear what was being said.

Brennan let out a sigh and watched the paramedic dress some of her major wounds.

Brennan heard the woman talking to her but she wasnt listening, her focus was back to Booth and the other agents.

Booth looked at her and gave her a quick smile before turning his back and whispering. Brennan frowned and then narrowed her eyes, she wanted to know what was going on.

A few minutes later Booth came over to her, the paramedic was packing away her kit.

"Whats going on?" Brennan asked.

Booth waited for the paramedic to leave before answering her.

"My guys arent sure if this attacked was planned or not."

Brennan frowned.

"You mean...they think somebody was targeted?"

Booth nodded and then crouched down.

"What cases are you working on?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with me." she told him.

Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"We have to elimate people." he told her softly.

Brennan looked up towards the ceiling and thought for a few seconds.

"Just that body of the teenage girl."

He took out his note bad and scribbled on it.

"Foul play?" he asked.

"Zack is looking into it, but we didnt see any signs."

Booth helped Brennan off the chair and studied the wound on her head.

"Your lucky." he told her.

Brennan smiled.

"Im lucky you were there."

They kissed each other before realising that they were in a room with about 15 FBI agents. Booth and Brennan quickly pulled away and blushed. Booth escorted her to his SUV and then they both started to laugh.

"Thats gonna keep the guys talking about us for a few more weeks."

"Sorry." she said to him.

He looked at her and smiled, it wasnt her fault. He didnt care if every single FBI agent in the world saw them kissing, he would still love her.

Booth frowned when he saw her gasp and put a hand on her stomach, he ran to her side and grabbed hold of her.

"Whats up!" he asked.

Brennan shook her head.

"Just a little pain." she told him.

"Right, lets take you to the hospital and get it checked."

"Booth...im not going to the hospital."

Booth stared at her but she just folded her eyes and stared back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela looked at Brennan as she slept on the couch in her office, she was so happy that her best friend was going to have babies.

Angela closed the door quietly and went to see what Booth was causing a fuss about.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

Booth, Zack and Jack all turned and looked at her. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Booth wants to know about Jane Doe." Hodgins told her.

"I only need to know if she was murdered." Booth said with a shrug.

Zack let out a very heavy sigh.

"No...she wasnt murdered." he finally told him.

"Why couldnt you of just said that then?" Booth asked, alomst shouting.

"Excuse me, Brennan is asleep." Angela told him. "You wake her up I will kill you."

They all nodded and watched as Angela sat down.

"So...what exactly happened?" Hpdgins asked.

So Booth gave them a quick version of the story.

"Wow." was all Angela said.

"Luckily you pulled her to the floor." Zack said. "Otherwise she might be dead."

They all looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Not just Brennan but her babies." Angela said more to herself than anyone else.

"She pregnant?" Zack and Jack said at the same time.

Angela opened her mouth to speak.

"Babies?" Booth asked.

Angela looked at him and frowned, she didnt know Brennan hadnt told him that she was expecting twins.

"_Babies?" _he repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Woo thanks for the review from the last chapter, i thought i better update again soon before my mind goes blank. lol.

Please review !

I have been trying to add this chapter for a few days but it wont upload, all i get Error

An error has occurred while processing your request.

If the problem persists, please alert site admin via http/support. errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

So sorry for the delay but it isnt my fault! lol.


	7. Pain

Seeley Booth watched Temperance sleeping, he watched her mouth move slightly like she was whispering words and her fingers twitch. He smiled and wondered what she dreamt about when they lie in bed together sleeping.

He noted that she had been asleep for a few hours but he couldnt bring himself to wake her, she needed rest.

A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she saw Booth staring at her with a bemused grin on his face.

"Mornin' sunshine." He said softly.

Brennan sat up slowly and looked around, she was in her office and it was dark outside.

"How long-?"

"A couple of hours." Booth interupted.

Brennan nodded and sat up straight.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, most normal people would be at home, in bed, sleeping. But your friends arent normal...and they're here."

Brennan smiled.

"Is there something you want to tell me ?" he asked.

Temperance frowned and rubbed her eyes, she still felt tired.

She shook her head and Booth leant in closer.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Brennan let out a heavy sigh and smiled.

"I was going to tell you, honestly. Tonight, but my plan was foiled by a drive by."

Booth nodded, smiled and leant back.

"Babies." he said to himself. "Wow"

"Our babies." Brennan smiling.

She reached for his hand and placed it on her growing stomach. She watched him as he drew circles over her bump.

"How long til they...they arrive?"

"About 6 months, but my doctor told me that people who are expecting twins hardly ever go full term. So maybe like 5 months, give or take a few weeks."

Booth nodded and then grinned.

"We're having twins." he told her.

"Yes we are." Brennan said softly.

Booth stood up and stretched out his hand, Brennan took it and let Booth help her up. He wrapped her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room!" Angela said as she walked by.

Booth and Brennan both smiled.

They gazed into each others eyes and Booth frowned slightly when something flashed on her face, she narrowed her eyes and frowned deeply.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head and then gasped.

She grabbed onto Booth's jacket as a searing pain tore through her body. Her hand went to her stomach and her knee's went weak.

"Ange!" Booth shouted in alarm

Booth saw the look of pain and panic on her face, her knuckles white from grabbing onto him. Her mouth open and gasping for air, kneeling on the floor with a hand on her stomach and the other now on the floor.

He knew she was in excrutiating pain, her gasping and terrified eyes only told him half the story.

Angela was already dialing 911 and yelling for help from the emergency services and Jack and Zack.

Booth knelt next to her and held her tightly, he couldnt lose her. He knew of no other life without her, she was everything to him. He prayed that she was safe and that his unborn children came to no harm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- ohh la la, i love being mean! Not to Brennan, to you lovely people who are (hopefully) going to review this chapter ! Thats a hint, lol.

Incase you missed it...PLEASE review ! ha-ha !


	8. Happy ever after?

Booth had been pacing the hospital corridor for hours, he hadnt sat still for more than 3 minutes and it was really beginning to annoy Hodgins.

"Will you just sit down?" Hodgins said.

Booth stopped for a few seconds then continued pacing. No one had been to tell him how Brennan or his unborn children were and it was beginning to piss him off.

"Somethings wrong." Booth said to no one inparticular.

"Im sure there just running tests sweetie." Angela said as she turned the page of her magazine.

Booth let out a heavy sigh and slumped in the vacant seat next to Zach who busy examining something under his finger nails.

A nurse walked down the corridor, Booth straightened up but the nurse walked past without a single glance in there direction. A few more heart wrenching minutes passed and finally a doctor approached them with a smile.

Booth knew it was good news.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

The doctor tucked her clipboard under her arm and smiled again.

"Everyone is great. Doctor Brennan is resting and very comfortable, her babies are in stable condition and we're just running a few more tests."

Angela let out a sigh of relief and Hodgins squeezed her hand.

"We want Miss Brennan to stay for a few nights, just so we can keep a close eye on her."

"You'll have a job of keeping her in here." Zach said.

"I'll handcuff her to the bed if I have to." Booth said.

The doctor gave him a funny look then smiled, she realised he was joking.

"I dont think that will be necessary though, a few stern words should do it."

Everyone raised there eyebrows at the doctor's comments but said nothing. A few seconds later she excused herself as her pager beeped.

"I told you she was ok." Angela said with a smile.

Booth was just too happy to say anything. He turned to them and hugged them all at the same time, everyone was too shocked to respond so they just watched him walk away with a massive grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Ok, this is the end of this story but im going to do one for Booth where he surprises her with some things. lol.

Please review this chapter though and the Booth version should be available in a few days/weeks !

Thanks for your reviews so far but keep 'em coming .


End file.
